An Other World Updated Version
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Kristina a normal teenager, who enjoys hanging out with her friends and having fun. Well to most of her friends she was normal. But what most of them didn’t know was that she had another spirit living inside of her along with her own. Full sum inside R
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: For those who have read this story before, this is the updated version, you may see that a few things have changed, one of them being the name of one of the main characters. But I still hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. :)_

_An Other World_

Kristina a normal teenager, who enjoys hanging out with her friends and having fun. Well to most of her friends she was normal. But what most of them didn't know was that she had another spirit living inside of her along with her own. She had a few friends who believed her -well the ones she told anyway – and they said they had other spirits in them to just to feel special. But when she and a few of her friends accidentally open the a portal to the demon/spirit world she is forced to fight these demons, that want to take over her world, and send them back. But when being attacked by Saris –the leader of this one demon army- she meets a new friend - a vampire- who ends up helping her out along the way. Then everything started to change.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life I ever had. My boyfriend just broke up with me after only three weeks of going out. Truth was that this was the second boyfriend I had in one month, probably one of the worst mistakes I had ever made. I was also having an off day to top it off.

A few of the reasons why have to deal with the day at school. One reason is that I have failed my test in computer class, a hard class as it was, counting for three credits that year, and another was in math when the kids where being bigger jerks then usual. An other reason is when I woke up this morning; I had a dream about my grandmother who had past away a little over three yeas ago. That had to be the worst years of my life but not as bad as today, today happened to be the worst so far, or so I thought.

As I walked with my friends from church down to the teen center where we always hung out on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights, until town curfew; which happened to be at ten. As we arrived at the building they began walking in. We where a little early as always but that was only because we had martial arts today and tomorrow.

"Are you coming in?" My best friend Beth asked as she walked up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked to her smiling face but saw the worry in her eyes. She has been my best friend since the second grade and as of lately we been helping each other out with everything, and telling each other everything.

"No… I think I'm going to head home…" I said shaking my head lightly and but on a small smile to reinsure her that everything will be fine. "Tell Mr. L that I won't be in marshal arts today… and will try to make it tomorrow."

"Ok…. See ya tomorrow at school..." Beth said as she gave me a hug and hurried on inside.

"Yeah… cya….." I said as Beth walked into the building, knowing she didn't hear me. So I just shrugged it off and sighed lightly to my self as I walked to the railroad tracks off to the left and behind the teen center.

I would have asked my dad for a ride, who lives right next to the center and the tracks, but I wasn't ready to go home yet so I decided to take the long way along the tracks and try to clear my head.

As I walked all the memories of me and my ex going out was stuck in my head, repeating like a movie, never stopping. I started to run down the tracks tears running down my face like tiny rivers, blurring my vision. I ended up tripping a good few times and ended up dragging my book bag behind me with a slight limp.

I walked down the tracks to where it crossed over the creek that ran through the town. I turned before I got the bridge picking up my book bag, and walked a path to where this cement area was. I figured that there used to be a building there a long time ago, but that was just a guess. I sat my bag down next to a rectangle hold in the cement where me and a group of my friends would build a fire on certain occasion when ever we came here.

I then turned to look at the tree next to the stream. Its roots lead down into the water, like many of the other trees that surrounded this area. This was the only place that had cement or some sort of proof that a building used to be here as many tress surrounded the area except for the creek to the one side, and a pound a few hundred feet towards the back. Here me and my friends swam a few times during the summer, cooling off and just having fun being the teens that we are. I remembered the first time we came here. It was warm and humid out and a group of me and my friends where hiking the woods behind my house and walked through the town all day. So when we got here we decided to go swimming. We took off our socks and shoes and anything out of our pockets and went in with the clothes we had on. Two of my guy friends swam in there boxers and a few of the girls swam with out any shirts on. That was one of the best days out of the whole summer.

I sat down and leaned back against my bag, pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees as I looked at the water and watched the way the setting sun gleamed off the water. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep from the soothing sound of the water and the tiring day of school taking its effects.

When I woke my cell was going off, and it had gotten a lot darker out. I answered my phone it was my mom.

"Yes mom?" I said, my voice a little dry from the short nap.

"When are you coming home?" She asked a little worry in her voice when ever I didn't call and it was late. She always worried but she was getting used to me being out a lot and she would get used to it more as I got older and soon would be not coming home for days at a time.

"Later tonight mom I'm hanging out with friends." I lied plainly, something I was good at.

"Remember it's a school night." She said, buying the lie as always.

"Yes mom I know. I won't be home to late."

"And when you come home there is food on the stove."

"Ok mom, love ya, cya soon." I hit the end button before she could say anymore and looked to the time. It was eight-forty-five pm. I sighed as I put the cell back in my pocket and stretched standing up. I looked at the path I had to take home through the woods. I hated walking home in the dark on this path, alone anyway. For many different reasons of course. As I was about to grab my bag I heard something move in the bushes in front of me. I looked up and around at the shadows, trying to see what it was.

See I'm different then most people and always have been, I noticed that as I grew up. But a few years ago around my twelfth birthday I found out I have another spirit living in my body along with my own. Her name is Naomi. We don't know what she is our how she came to be trapped in my body, but one thing is for sure is that she helped me out in a lot of things. She was different then humans she was faster, stronger, could see clearly in the dark and had slightly paler skin. As I looked through the darkness I saw a shadow heading my way. It looked human but the way it gracefully moved through the bushes and around the trees was a way humans couldn't move.

Then it stopped right at the end of the trees where the shadows and the moonlight meet. I stared at it. _'Naomi what should I do?'_ I said in my head to Naomi. That's how we communicated to each other, telepathically in a way.

'_**Let's wait and see what it is first. Plus I don't think you could out run that thing… whatever it is.'**_

'_You're right I couldn't.'_

'_**I'll be here trying to figure out what it is if you need me.'**_

'_Like you could go any where anyways.'_

'_**Ha ha very funny.'**_

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked it never looking away. But it didn't answer, nor did it move. It just stood there like a statue. Its bright golden eyes pierced through the darkness, staring right at me with such intensity, that it made me shudder.

I would have turned around forgot it was there and left but it was blocking the only path to get back to the tracks. I sat down next to my bag and watched it. Waiting to see if it would move.

I never took my eyes off of it the whole time I sat there even when my cell went off again.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked the phone out of my pocket, my eyes still locked on to that thing.

"When are you coming home." My mom asked.

"Soon as I can mom, I'm kind of in a tough spot here."

"Is it them again?" She asked in a slight annoyed tone. She knew about me being different and knew I saw things others couldn't, and at one point she thought I was loosing it and tried to get me medicine to make it go away but she learned to accept that no matter what I saw it was real to me and she learn to deal with it. But I knew that she still thought I was nuts.

"I don't know what it is but its not moving from my path its just standing there."

"Well just be carefully and don't come home to late." She said still annoyed and hung up.

"I love you too, mom." I mutter and pulled the phone away from my ear to take a quick glance at it to see what the time was. Its was now quarter of ten. I've been sitting here for over an hour, staring at this thing that wouldn't let me leave. As I put my cell back I looked up and that thing was gone.

I quickly stood and looked around franticly. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know what it wanted or if it was going to hurt me in some way, but as I looked around I didn't see it. And I started to get slightly worried and scared.

'_**Behind you. Be careful'**_ Naomi warned me. I blinked then quickly turned around to see nothing.

'_Naomi. I thought you said it was behind me.'_

'_**It was and still is. When you turned around it moved and now it's behind you again.' **_She said her voice slightly deep, as I sensed anger with in it and a slight bit of worry and at once I knew that this wasn't good if she was slightly worried herself.

'_Are you sure this time? '_I asked, worry and fear clear in my voice.

'_**Yes! I'm sure this time.'**_ She hissed softly.

'_Ok.'_ I slowly turned around this time to find out it wasn't there either. I growled through my teeth a little. But as I bent down to grab my bag something moved in front of me and had it in its hand already. I glared at it as I stood. What I saw was not at all what I expected. I saw a tall boy standing in front of me. I would say he was probably around six foot two a good seven inches or so taller then my slim five foot four form. He had golden colored hair that went down to his shoulders with a slight mix of dirty blonde. As I looked into his liquid golden-green eyes with my pale blue ones, they where looking down at me with a deep dark emotion that I couldn't recognize, that made the gold stand out so much more and dance like fire, but also seem to match the slight smirk that was at the one corner of his light colored lips. He wore faded blue jeans and a black shirt with an unzipped black hooded coat over top of that. He kind of looked like a model or every females dream man but I just glared at him. For taking my bag and keeping me here wasting my time when I could be home, warm and safe in my bed in a happy sleep.

"Can I have my bag back now?" I asked trough slightly clenched teeth.

He didn't say anything, he hardly moved. The only thing that moved was his eyes that where staring at me with such intensity as before to look behind me at something I couldn't see or sense.

I asked again. "Can I please have my bag back?"

Still now answer he still looked past me, this time he put my bag over his shoulder. _"Who is this guy?"_ I asked to my self. I really wanted my bag back.

'_**Kris…' **_Naomi said. There was something different about the way she said my name.

'_Yeah?' _

'_**Lets get out of here.'**_

'_Why?'_ I asked wondering why she wanted me gone so quick when I still didn't have my bag.

'_**There gathering. They are trying to find us. A lot of them.'**_

It took me a few minutes to realize what she was talking about then my eyes widen in alarm as I figured it out. _'Can you tell how many?'_

'_**No. But let's get out of here anyway.'**_

'_But what about him?'_ I asked looking to the guy who stood no less then ten feet in front of me. Eye glued onto on position behind me, my bag still on his shoulder.

'_**I think he can tell what's going on. See that look in his eyes?'**_

I took a moment to do just that. _'Yeah… I think your right...' _I wanted to look behind me, to see if anything was there, to see. But I knew it wasn't such a good idea so I headed to the path looking straight ahead not even looking back at him as I passed. I walked down the tracks a little to the path in the woods that lead up to my neighbor's house. I'm glad that I didn't live to far from here. But I stopped dead in my track at the beginning of the path and looked into the darkness, eyes full on alert as I watched. When that person or what ever he was appeared by my side.

"I advise you continue before those things… find you." That was the first time I ever heard him speak, he sounded so calm, his voice so soft so angelic, like there was nothing that was going on, like nothing was going to happen.

I just stared at the darkness, still watching closely. "Who are you and why are you worrying about those things getting me? I'm used to fighting them off I do it all the time. With out anyone else's help." I said with dark tone and glanced at him to his reaction but his face held no emotion except that he raised one brow as he looked to me in question. I just smirked slightly and looked back into the darkness. It's true I constantly fight off the these things but with Naomi's help of course. See the thing is that why these things are after me is that I brought him here to this world and they know I can put them back just as easy. During the summer me and my friends kind of half way opened a portal to the demon/spirit world and now these demons are after me so I won't put them back. Truth was I have fun putting them back where they belong, its was easy most of the time, but I wished I had a big challenge for once, to have more fun.

"The names Kai." He said as he just looked at me as though he was trying to read my thoughts. I looked at him for a sec, again, then back at the darkness.

I then quickly stood up straight. "So… they finally found me.…" I said softly to my self with a slight smirk.

"How do you know they found you?" He asked, still looking at me.

"They have us surrounded that's how…" I then looked around afraid that I was right, and I was. But I was glad, time to have some fun; I thought as I grinned lightly. They really did have us completely surrounded and was closing in on us quickly.

'_Naomi I think its time that you take over!!'_ I said with slight excitement.

'_**Finally some action.' **_As Naomi took control over my body, my eyes turned form blue to a dark deep blue-greenish color. My nails grew longer and turned black, like they were painted that color. My hair changed from light brown to black and my body became more fit, instead of just a small skinny girl. My skin also became paler like Kai's, not that it wasn't pale before but became even more pale. Naomi took of the coat and threw it off to the side, as she readied her self to fight. The demons where now in view. Kai was looking around at all the demons that had us surrounded.

"Hello Naomi." The leader of the demons said as he steeped out of the shadows an into view. He was bigger then the rest, his body more muscular and built that it looked like his skin was about to shred apart. He had extra long blonde hair, that didn't match his tan orange like skin, pulled back at the nip of his neck and hung down his back. He wore no shirt, but long black ripped pants and black boots. His nail where to long and pointed sharp at the ends. His sharp fangs showed over bottom lip as he grinned. He looked like a child's worst nightmare, and probably was.

"**What do you want Saris?**" Naomi growled through her teeth as she turned to face Saris.

"What do you think? To have you gone for good so we can take over this pitiful human world." Saris grinned.

"**Well this world might be pitiful but I'm not going to let you do that**." She mocked his grin, which made him scowl.

"Well then I guess this is going to be one fun battle."

"**As always." **Naomi grinned showing her two extra sharp teeth. "**But as always you're going to lose.**"

"I think not Naomi." Just then Kai was standing with his back against Naomi's his coat and my bag off to the side.

"Mind if I join in?" He asked looking to her with a grin. His eyes where glowing with a slight brightness.

"**Sure if you can keep up and not get killed.**"

"Thanks." Kai grinned showing his sharp white teeth. Even though Naomi had taken over my body I still could see what was going on.

The first demon jumped out at Naomi from the side. She took it out with no problem. It was like that until every demon had faded back to their world. The only one left was the leader, Saris.

"This is over yet, Naomi. You haven't won yet." As he said that he disappeared back into the shadows.

"That was fun and easy." Kai said. His coat was all ready back on, my bag over his shoulder.

"**Yeah it was… It was too easy.**" Naomi said as she put the coat back on.

"What do you mean too easy?"

"Usually there harder then this." I said as I took back control. "I have a felling they're up to something."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Positive." I said with a nod as I looked up at the star filled sky. "I've been fighting Saris for a while now, I know how he thinks - most of the time - ." I went to take a step forward but I was to weak and ended up falling backwards, But Kai caught me and I was standing again. "Damn it!! I forget I lose almost all of my energy when Naomi takes over." I mumbled.

"Then why do you let her take over?" He asked as he still held me slightly, with his hands lightly on my back until he was sure I was able to stand again.

"Cause I can't fight those things on my own!!" I glared at him. I wondered if he knew I was just a plain week human and couldn't do much.

"Your right you couldn't." He chuckled a little. Maybe he did know, …Idiot.

I glared at him as I forced the rest of my energy to my legs, and started to walk the path to my house. I tripped and stumbled many times on the path, from the rocks, fallen tree branches or just plain tree roots that didn't like me much and decided to pop out as I walked. As we walked up the somewhat small hill with a fallen tree at the top, I took my time and sat on the tree to rest when I got at the top. I was still mostly drained from when Naomi took over and she was a bit tired too. As I sat there trying to get enough energy to walk back to my house, Kai stood on one of the branches, watching me.

I stood up and was about to climb over the branch but slipped in the mud, but before I hit the ground or before my chin had hit the tree, Kai had caught me and now I was standing on the same branch as he was his skin was so clod that it made me shiver a little. I looked at him his eyes a golden-yellow now and smiled very little. He smiled as he put his arm around my waist and jumped down from the tree to my neighbors drive way next to the path. He the quickly let go of me, after making sure I was fine and started to walk to the path that led to my house, I followed behind him. I wondered how he knew which way he was going or that he was just guessing right.

We silently walked the path to my house. I looked at the ground as I walked my mind in many different places at once. I was trying to figure out what Saris was up to and why he had attack us such with week demons none the less. I was also trying to figure out who this guy was that was walking silently beside me. I hardly knew he was there they way he walked with out making a sound as the dead leaves of fall crunched under my steeps. I sighed a little as I saw my backyard where the path had ended.

I steeped out of the woods and looked at the house. I saw my mom's bedroom light on so I guessed that she had already headed to bed. I turned to look back at Kai who was standing at the path's edge, my bag still on his shoulder. "Can I have my bag back now?"

He walked out of the woods and over to me. Before I knew what was happening he was taking a whiff of my sent again –which he did two times before, once when I fell backwards the first time the other when he held me on the tree,- he then steeped a few feet away and handed me my bag, then he was gone with a grin before I could blink. A cold gust of wind blew around me and made me shiver as I walked up to the front of the house. As I walked in the house all the lights were off down stairs. I walked up the stairs, I was glad it was only five short steeps, and stood near my mom's door. "Mom I'm home." I said softly as I knocked lightly on the door.

"Ok. Are you ok?" She said annoyed again.

"Yeah just tired, so I'm heading to bed." I warily said.

"Night."

"Night." I walked over to my room and stumbled to my side of the room. Me and my sister Amanda and our step sister, Krystal –who's hardly ever home at night- shared a room. I turned on the light as I looked for my night clothes. I was so tired that I was only able to change in to my pants and ended up falling right to sleep after I turned off the light.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this long first chapter. Most of the chapters will be long hopefully. But please, please tell me what you think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_An Other World_

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up again I looked at my clock next to my bed. It was ten after one. My room was so dark –even during the day from the way we had blankets over the windows- so I figured it was only one in the morning, and that I have only been asleep for a few hours. I yawned as I sat up and tiredly got out of bed. I walked to the bath room and did what I had to do in there. As I walked out of the bath room more awake I saw light coming from out side. I blinked, it wasn't one in the morning it was one in the afternoon, I over slept and missed the bus.

I groaned a little as I walked down the stairs my mom was sitting on her chair. "Sorry mom I didn't mean to over sleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Me and your sister tried but you were out cold, and you didn't look so well. And you still don't, you look a little pale. You felling ok?"

"No not really." That wasn't a lie I didn't feel to well I was over tired and still week from last night. After I got a drink I headed back to my room and laid on my bed watching TV, but not before I changed into a tank top as my room was pleasantly warm. Before I knew it I as asleep again, to exhausted to stay awake. Then I was dreaming that I was at the "_swimming hole._" Talking with Naomi.

"**What's troubling you?" **Naomi asked as she looked at me.

"I'm trying to figure what Kai is." I said as I stared out at the water. Holding my knees to my chest resting my chin on them. I noticed this was a dream cause everything was different. The sky wasn't blue but a yellow red even though the sun was high and shinning brightly in the sky. The trees and shrub all around was dead and everything thing seemed to have a lifeless appearance to it. I've been here many times when ever I had to talk with Naomi.

"**Same here.**"

"I thought of something."

"**And that would be?**"

"Well I was thinking. What ever Kai is you might be, since we don't know what you are. Since you lost your memory of your past."

"**Why do you think what ever he might be I might be that as well?" **She asked looking to me with one brow raised in question.

I looked to her and couldn't help but smile lightly. I adored her for helping me and how she has became an older sister and at how much more beautiful she was then me. "Well for one. You both have pale skin, are fast and stronger then humans. Plus your eyes, you both have the same empty look in them."

"**Well you do have a small point there."**

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just hope we found out what he is and soon."

"**Same here. I would really like to know what he is and where he came from." **

When I woke up again it was around five-thirty. I sighed as I sat up and tried to think what day it was. I stared at the TV the only light in the dark room when I had a feeling that someone else was in the room. I knew Amanda wasn't cause I could tell – well Naomi could by peoples aura's she could tell who was near by- but this was a different aura I was getting. I quickly turned on the light to see Kai leaning back against my closet door I jumped when I first saw him.

"What are you doing here?!" I squeaked and glared at him. I was mad that he was here with out me knowing and in my room with out my permission! Damn it, I hardly new this guy and hear he was in my room while I slept!

"I came here to see how you were doing." His face held no expression to it as he looked to me.

"I'm quiet fine. But why do you care how I'm doing?"

"Actually I don't know why I just do," as he said this he looked away. He then looked back at me, "Plus you just looked so drained last night I had to make sure you were ok..."

"Well thanks for caring." I said sarcastically. "But what are you doing in my house, no my room with out me knowing. Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Yes I have but you were asleep so I didn't think I was really disturbing your privacy."

"You really weren't thinking then cause you were. When people sleep they like to be left alone. Ad how did you get in here with out my mom knowing?"

"She's not home."

"And Amanda?'

"At a friends house, at least that what I think she said." He thought with a bit of a thoughtful expression.

"How long have you been here?" I asked with a glare as I sat up more and pulled to the covers to my chest as I was nothing in a tank top now and didn't like others to see much of my bare imperfect skin.

"Not long… only a few hours. You know you kind of talk in your sleep." He said with a slight smirk and moved closer to the bed.

"Ugh…." I fell back on my bed looking up at the ceiling, the blanket falling down to my waist showing the black tank top and a lot of exposed skin. But I didn't care as I was more embarrassed as what I said while I slept. "What did I say while I slept?" I sighed.

"Not a lot only my name twice." Kai said grinning wide.

"Oh." I flushed a little, - Great now I was saying his name in my sleep. What will happen next? - I sat up and looked at the clock now it was five-forty. I got up and started to look through my clothing. I picked out my baggy cameo-pants and a matching t-shirt that said,

**L**ook at me

n**o**w Have

dream**s** about

me lat**er**.

on it. I looked over at Kai as he watched me with amusement in his eyes. "I'll be right back." I turned and left the room swiftly and headed across the small hallway to the bath room. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. I was grateful that it now had a lock on it. I turned on the water for the shower and looked at my self in the mirrors before I got in. My mom was right I was a little pale, well paler then normal at least. I shrugged and took my shower. When I was done with the shower and got dressed it was now six-fifteen, or at least that was what the bathroom radio read. When I walked back into my bed room it was all dark. I didn't remember having the lights off, or the TV. But as I was about to turn on the lights something cold grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the switch. The next thing I knew was that I was pulled across the room and was on my bed. I waited till me eyes adjusted to the dark to look up. When I looked up I saw Kais golden eyes looking down at me from the side of my bed.

I was about to say something when Kai put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't speak. I just glared at him. '_What the hell is going on?!_' I asked Naomi quiet furious.

'_**Its Saris, He's back with a few new friends.' **_Naomi said. I could tell that she was on alert and that she was distant, like her mind was off in a different place.

'_Wait?! Saris is in my house?!' _My eyes widen in shock. If he was in my house that was not a good thing, even though my mother and sister was gone I was still worried about my cat.

'_**No. Outside.'**_

'_Good...' _I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes for a while. And when I opened them again Kai was on the other side of the room, and heading out the door in quick easy motions. I quickly sat up and ran out the door. Kai was already out of site. It was dark down stairs, and the only light was coming in through the window from the street light. As I walked down the stairs my kitten or somewhat grown cat – that still acted much like a kitten even though she is close to two years - was running up them, her tail puffed out like a raccoons. - Her tail seemed that a lot when ever she got excited or frightened. - I picked her up as I walked down stairs, but as I neared the kitchen she hissed, scratched my arm bolted back up the stairs to the attic I guessed. I looked down at my arm, it was bleeding a little. – Great just my luck. - I sighed and walked into the back living room. Kai was standing on the other side of the room, all I could see of him was his bright golden eyes and a slight outline of his body from the little light from the street that came in through the window. "Is he gone?' I asked my voice a whisper.

"Yes." Kai said. It sounded like he was out of breath or was breathing heavily?

"Thank goodness." I sighed happily. I steeped closer to him, and he took a step back. I blinked and stood in one spot. "Are you… ok?"

"Yes… and no..." His was now standing next to the window and I could see his face. It had no emotion on it, but his eyes were turning a darker golden now as tiny black circles where forming under his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tilting my head slightly to the side with one raided brow.

"I mean is that I'm fine –by no injury way- but there's something else." He then looked out the window, his hands where in tight fist and his arms shaking. It looked as if though he was trying to fight the urge to go punch something.

"And what is that something else?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Kai sighed and closed his eyes. He then turned to look at me. "Did you get cut or something?"

"Uh yeah… my cat scratched my arm a little." I looked down at my arm. "How did you know?"

"Just go wash the blood off… please." He said softly and yet out of breath again.

"Why?"

"I said it's hard to explain. Just do it!" He yelled as his hands went into tight fist again, the knuckles turning white and he turned to look out the window again.

"Fine!! God you don't have to get so bossy." I walked into the kitchen and washed the scratch and dried it off with a towel. I walked back into the other room. "There… happy?" I looked around and Kai wasn't there. I blinked and looked out the window that was now open letting in a cold breeze, making me shiver slightly and the scent of fresh rain filled the room. "I don't think that he… "

"You don't think what?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around but no one was there. "What the hell!!"

I then heard a chuckling, behind me. I turned around quickly and no one was there again!! "Will you knock it off!! This is getting annoying!!" I yelled as I spun around looking around the room. I stopped and stared at the darkness, and heard the chuckling from yet behind me once again. I growled a little through my teeth.

"Am I getting you pissed?" His voice said in calming matter but held amusement in it.

"Yes you are! So will you knock it off, already!?" I said as I my hands began to form into fists.

"Oh but why? Its fun." He said chuckling still.

"No its not... it annoying!!"

"Awe your no fun." He was now standing right behind me I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

I said nothing I just gritted my teeth.

"Are you still mad?"

"What do you think?" I just stood there staring at the darkness.

"Oh… well I'm sorry." I then felt him wrap his hands around my waist from behind. "I was just having fun."

"Just having fun yeah right…" I sighed and looked down at the floor. "By the way. Why did you tell me to go wash my arm? And what are you?"

"I knew you would ask that." He then let go of my waist and was now stood in front of me.

"So are you going to tell me?" I said looking up at him.

"I rather not… but… you won't stop bugging me until I do…" He sighed heavily.

"Yep. Exactly."

"Ok… well you have to promise me that, one you won't tell anyone of me… I will reveal myself to everyone at the right time and two when I do reveal myself you must not tell them what I really am ok?"

"Ok I promise as long as you don't tell anyone of Naomi."

"Deal. So what do you think I am anyway?"

"I don't know. But what ever you are, Naomi might be too."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well because we don't know what exactly Naomi might be and she is kind of like you in a way.. You both have a lot of the same qualities..."

"How can she or you not know what she is?"

"Well….. It's complicated…." I said looking away to the side, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. But to put it in an easy way. Naomi lost her memory." I looked out the window as I tried to think.

Kai didn't say anything so I looked back at him. "You ok?"

"Yea..." I noticed his eyes weren't golden any more they were black and darker circles where under his eyes. "So… what do you think I am?"

"I… don't know…" I sighed a little and looked down at the ground. "I've been trying to figure that out since I first saw you last night…."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I could feel is gaze on me. After a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him. "So… are you going to tell me what you are?"

Kai sighed and looked out the window. "Like I said earlier I rather not…. But it looks like I have no choice." He then looked at me. "Do you believe in vampires, werewolves and all of those, what they call them here… "Mystical creatures"?"

"Well no duh I do. Look at what I have to fight everyday." I looked at him seriously. "What are you getting at?"

"I should have thought you did." He sighed and looked back out the window. "Well… how can I put this…" He then looked at the ground deep in thought. "I'm... what you call… a vampire…"

I blinked. I was a little shocked. "I… would have had never guessed that…." I said softly and looked at him as he looked at me.

"Remember you can't tell anyone."

"I know." I closed my eyes for only a min, to feel him wrap his arm around my waist from behind again. "Why do you keep on doing that for?"

"Doing what?"

"Wrapping your arms around my waist?"

"Oh… well I don't know…"

"How can you not know?" I asked looking back him a little irritated. I didn't like people touching me much unless I got to know them a lot more.

"Easily. I do things with out thinking before I do it or without realizing that I'm doing it..."

"Weird…"

"Weird? How is that weird?"

"It's weird because… well how can I put this... Because guys usually only put there arms around a girls waist when they like that girl… or for other strange reason I don't know about… not just because they don't know why their doing it!"

"Oh… sorry…." He was then leaning his head on my shoulder. "You smell good…" he whispered.

"What?!" I squeaked the word out a little.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Did I say something?" He said looking at me in question. He really didn't have any idea what he had just said.

"Yes!!"

"Oh I didn't even realize that I did."

I sighed and leaned my head back to rest on his shoulder and closed my eyes. _'Wait what am I doing!! Why am I resting my head on his shoulder?'_

'_**I don't know maybe because you're tired'**_

'_I hope so… but I can't be I'm going to the teen center tonight.'_ I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the clock. It was now about seven. I then noticed that Kai still had his arms around my waist. "Are you going to let me go or are we just going to be here like this all night…. When I rather be at other places?…" I said the last part very softly.

"I would if I could… I'm just… stuck…"

"How the hell are you stuck?!" I gasped slightly just who was this person.

"I don't know… my body won't move… I think it's drawn to your sent…"

"My sent!! Why would it be drawn to my sent!!"

"Because you're not like the other humans… you have a different... sweeter sent then them…"

'_Great… now I have a blood sucker drawn to me and wont let me go!!' _"You better not bite me if you're a real vampire!!"

"I'm trying not to… its just… I'm…" He was laying his head on my shoulder now.

"Well if its so hard not to! Let me go then!! Before I do something I don't want to do!!"

"Like what… What could you do to me?" He asked with slight amusement.

"Just think about it… it will defiantly be painful… no matter if you're a vampire or not… you're still a guy…"

"Oh yeah…" Kai slowly let go of me and stood back. I turned to look at him.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea…. I think so..."

"Ok…" I turned and walked to my room and started packing a few things that I might need - like a book, my CD player etc. - incase I got bored while I was at the Teen Center. Kai was standing in the room watching, me as I got ready. I put on my coat and took out my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kai asked as he stood at the door.

"My dad."

"Why?"

"So he can give me a ride down town."

"Why do you need a ride?"

"Well one it's raining and its cold. And two I don't feel like walking."

"Well don't call your dad and don't worry about walking. Meet me out side when you're ready."

I blinked and watched as he walked out the door. "O...kay?" I put my cell back in my pocket and walked out the door locking it behind me. Kai was standing in the middle of the yard, in the rain waiting. I walked over to him.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight."

I froze for a second and looked at him. Was he crazy? It was pouring freezing rain out and he planed on walking? I was about to say no and that I would rather call me dad when he knelt down and said; "Trust me its quicker this way… and you will stay dry…" he grinned.

I then nodded and climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he stood to his full height. _'What am I doing? I fell like a little kid doing this.' _Kai then started running down the street. Everything flew by us like we were driving over the speed limit in a car. I noticed that Kai's breathing was normal and he wasn't breathing heavy like humans would when they ran –but they still couldn't run as fast as we were going. - It felt like we were –in a way- flying down the street. And before I knew it, we were at the back of the Teen Center. As I climbed off Kai's back my head starting spinning a little. I lost my balance for a min but caught it quickly and put my hand to my head. "Wow head rush…"

"You ok?" he said putting his hands on my shoulders and his eyes full of excrement, worry and some other emotion I still couldn't figure out.

"Yep just fine." I started walking to the front of the Center. I noticed that Kai wasn't following. Actually he was no were around. I just shrugged and walked into the Teen Center. I was greeted by a few of my friends as soon as I walked in, as always.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. I hope you don't mind it being so long, but I actually cut this one shorter so the third one would be longer. O.o well anyway tell me what you think please. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_An Other world_

**Chapter 3**

As the Center closed I walked outside and stood there waiting with my friends for their rides. I didn't have far to go to my dads house, since it was right across the street. I waited till the last one left and then started to head over, only to find that someone was following me. I turned around to see Kai. "What are you doing here?" I sighed annoyed. Ever since I meet him yesterday he didn't seem to leave me alone one bit.

"I'm here to give you a ride home."

"A ride?... Sorry but I don't want to ride on your back again."

"I'm not talking about that. I was talking about in my car."

"You drive?" I looked around the parking lot as I tried to figure out what car was his, but there was only a few and I knew who owned each one.

"Yep."

I looked at him in question. "How old are you anyway." I just wasn't about to go with someone I hardly knew and I didn't trust if he was old enough to actually drive.

"Old enough."

"Come on tell me how old you are."

"Let's just say I'm seventeen."

"Ok what ever. I'll just believe your seventeen." I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest as a strong gust of wind blew around me.

"So am I giving you a ride home or not?"

"Fine I guess so. Why else would I not go?" Plus I knew that if I declined him, he would still persist that I should go with him any way.

"There are many reasons why."

"Like what…" I said looking to him.

"Well how do you know that I will take you home, and not kidnap you?"

"Well I trust you enough not to. Plus you're the one who offered me the ride in the first place." I shifted the bag on my back.

"You sure about that? How can trust me…" He then leaned forward and whispered "A vampire…?" In my ear.

"I rather have my life in the hands of you then in those things that I fight everyday."

"Really now?"

"Yes really… Now can we go to your car, before the cops bug us…?" Not to mention I was shaking so much cause of the cold.

"Yes…" He started walking up the street, and I followed right behind him. We stop at a blue jeep and he opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in. As soon as I was in and putting on my seat belt he was already in the drivers seat. He started up the car, and then looked over at me. "So you really trust me that I'll take you home?"

"Yes…." I said rubbing my hand together to get the feeling back in them.

"You don't sound so sure."

"There's just a lot on my mind at the moment…"

"Like what?'

"Nothing… that I want to talk about…" I sighed.

"And why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Cause I just don't want to ok?" I sighed lightly and looked out the car window. "Are you going to take me home now? Or are we just going to sit here?"

"Hmmm… maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe? Are we going or not?!" I turned to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe." His eyes where flashing in amusement to the annoyance clear in my voice.

I sighed and turned to look back out the window. "Maybe I should have just asked my dad for a ride." I said softly to myself and put my hand to the seat belt to unclick it.

"So why didn't you?" he said putting on cold hand on top of mine making me look up into his golden eyes that seemed to be flashing like dancing flames.

"I don't know. But will you just take me home already?" I asked exhausted.

"Maybe." He was grinning now.

"You're really starting to get annoying."

"I know." He chuckled a little. I just glared at him.

"So do you really trust me to take you home or not?"

"Well I guess I do since I'm sitting in your car. Plus if you weren't going to take me home we would have already left by now."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…."

"You still don't sound so sure…"

"So what if I don't?" I snapped.

"Well that means you don't know if you really trust me or not." His eyes where still blazing with amusement.

"So what… Can we just go already?"

"Ok but I don't think I will take you home." He made the engine roar to life by steeping on the gas once and looked back at me.

"What?!?" I turned to look at him.

"Just joking… calm down."

"I am calm…" I said taking a deep breath… "I think…."

"You think?"

"Yeah what ever. Let's just go already." I sighed and looked out the window and sighed lightly again. "I don't care if I go home or not…" I finally said softly to myself.

"You don't?"

"No I don't…. It might be better if I don't anyway…"

"And why would you say that."

"Well for one. Saris would probably come and search for me until I was dead. So that would mean he would leave my friends and family alone. And I would do anything to protect my family and friends."

"And is there any other reason?"

"Well were ever you take me, if you do take me anywhere then just sit here, will probably be better then what I have to do here everyday."

"I think not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well what do you know? I could take you to a place worse then this and do something to you that you wouldn't like?"

"Well I don't think you would do that."

"How do you know if I wont or not." He asked his eyes flashing with anger now. I think I kind of hit a sore spot.

"If you wanted to do something to me you would have already done it by now. And why else would you come to see me again after last night and help me?"

He didn't say anything but just held a thoughtful expression.

"Will you please take me home now?"

"Fine." He finally said and put the car into drive and drove to my house faster then anyone else_. 'What is with him and speed?'_ I asked myself as we parked in front of the house. "Thanks for the ride." I got out of the car and looked at him. "Night."

He said nothing he was just staring at the windshield like in a daze, and thoughtful expression still on his face. I slammed the door shut and it still had no effect. As soon as I turned around he had pulled away. I sighed and walked into the house and up to my bed room. I changed into my Pj's and lied down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I had the room for my self that night since my sis was at a friend's house for the night. I had finally fallen asleep probably around midnight or later.

* * *

**I know it's short compared to the first two. But it gets better I promise. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the cliffy? Tell me what you think. R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

_An Other World_

**Chapter 4**

The weekend came and went and there was no sign of Kai or Saris. I guess Saris ran out of ideas or couldn't find out where I've been. I think that's a good thing, a lot less fighting in my case. And for Kai, well I don't care much for him right now I guess he just got pissed off and didn't want to talk or whatever. It didn't bother me one bit.

Monday came and so did school. I go up around six, showered, dressed, ate a bagel and headed out the door and waited for the bus. Me and my sis had it lucky, the bus stopped right in front of our house so we didn't have far to go. School started off like any other day. I take the bus to school and go to my first two classes before I headed off to CIT a Tech school where sophomores, joiners and seniors went for half a day to learn things that our home school didn't teach as and extra curriculum. I had World Clutures class first. I hated that class sometimes, to many damn notes. But as soon as I walked in the door and over to my seat guess who was in the front row? It was Kai. _'What was he doing here?'_ I sighed and sat down at my desk towards the back only to have him staring at me. I glared at him and looked down at my desk and waited for class to start. I didn't fell like talking to any one today I had a headache and that's 'cause peoples thoughts kept on butting in when I tried to ignore them. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that every once in a while I can read peoples thoughts willing to or not. Some where thinking of sports, what they're doing after school, etc. class started and everyone was quiet but not there minds they were still full going. It was time for us to take notes, again with the notes? I just sat there staring at my note book. I took notes everyday, so one day of no notes wont hurt, would it?

Soon class was ending and everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. As I got up and walked over to the door, Kai was still sitting in his seat looking at me. I gave him a glare and walked over to the door as the bell rang. I walked up the hall a little ways to my locker. Well its actually my sisters. She had one of the senor lockers and shared it with my friends Brittany, Sam and me. I had just got my stuff out for last period when no other then Kai came walking over to me. Why did I hate him for? He didn't do anything to get me mad, or did he? I just couldn't remember. I turned to look at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Where the next class is." He said.

"Well who do you have?"

"Mr. Gold's… I think… That's his name."

I sighed and closed the locker. "Follow me." I walked down the hall and around the corner to where my next class was. Kai right behind me. "Here the class Kai." I said a little softly.

"Its Kyle here not Kai." He said standing next to me before we walked into the class room.

"Ok then… Kyle…" I said then sat in my seat in the front row. Kai sat in the back on the other side of the room. Class started then ended very quickly. I just couldn't wait to go to CIT and get out of this boring school, so as soon as the bell rang I was out the door and to my locker. I quickly packed my things into my bag and headed right outside to wait for the bus, which was there almost instantly. But as soon as I got to doors Kai or should I say Kyle was standing there a group of girls surrounded him. He wore a bright smile and said things that made most of the girls giggle and flush. Why were all the girls who had to stand there had to be preps? Man do I hate preps. Like I told my friend I rather have a mud fight with my guy friends then go to the mall with a bunch of preps, just because that's who I am. I like to hang out with guys out doors, especially in the woods, and I hated shopping… to god damn boring and it took to long too.

As I past the crowd Kai excused his way through them Andover to me. I stooped in one spot and sighed as I saw him head by way. Most the girls gave me weird looks so I just glared at all of the back until they walked off gabbing to each other. "What do you want?" I said facing Kai as he approached.

"What class do you have now??" He said with a bight smile showing all his white teeth. I was surprised his fangs weren't showing.

"CIT…" I said a little gloomy.

"Oh… So… What are you doing after school today?"

"Chores. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." He said as he continued to smile widely. I hope he didn't have anything planed.

"Ok then. Laters." I said waving a little and headed for the bus. As soon as I got to CIT I had lunch and then the two and half hours of computer class. That flew by quiet fast and before I knew it I was on the bus on my way home. As soon as I got home I did my chores like I said I had to do then fell asleep. Sleeping all most all night with not one sign of Kai or Saris or anyone. Until around midnight or so did something happen that had woken me up in fright.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed!! Sorry the chapter was so short, but the next one is longer I promise and well worth the wait, or so I hope. Please tell me what you think. R&R**


End file.
